I'll Stand by You
by charlie-becks
Summary: This is basically a story of two characters after the final battle, il leave who it is completely up to you: Please R/R id love to know what you think. Its based on the song I'll Stand by You by Carrie Underwood, implied slash? het? up to you! enjoy!


I'll stand by you.

_Oh why you look so sad  
The tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
Cause I've seen the dark side too  
_

He just stood there, staring out across the grounds, I could see the clean tracks down his cheeks, I watched as his salty tears rolled down his face, through the blood and dirt and god knows what else covering his entire body, evidence of the horrific battle that had just taken place.

It's too early to know the full extent of the injuries, who was dead and who was alive or those who were begging for the end.

I walked closer to the edge of the astronomy tower and saw the destruction that had taken him from his body no doubt reliving the events that had taken place mere hours ago.

Bodies still littered the floor and blood stained the once beautiful lake.

I became lost in the screams of my friends, screaming for my safety, and their suffering, the laughing of those causing the pain, the laughter that would come to haunt my dreams for years to come.

_When the night falls on you  
you don't know what to do  
nothing you confess  
could make me love you less  
_

I was startled out of my thoughts when a finger brushed against my cheek catching my tears, when did I start crying? I turned around and saw him standing there looking at me as though I had all the answers,

"What now?" he asked me, "What do we do now?" And I wish with everything I had that I could answer that question. I don't know what happened next, but suddenly we were in each others arms sobbing, who was louder or holding the tightest I couldn't tell you, we cried for those who died, that sacrificed their lives so we could be here, and for those that would never recover.

_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
_

He pushed me away, with no time to steady myself I crashed into the rock hard ground, not feeling the pain as he cried,

"Why are we here?" all I could do was shake my head numbly, "Why couldn't we have died with them? Why?" I didn't realise I'd even raised my fist until it slammed into his face, how dare he? How could he just brush off their sacrifice like it was nothing? I was seething yet the tears still rolled down my face,

"Why did they leave us alone? I was once again left speechless, but I managed to reply,

"We have each other, as long as we are together we will survive" it was barely more then a whisper, but I knew he heard when he sank to his knees and started silently crying.

_So if you're mad get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you_

When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
Cause even if you're wrong  


We stayed there on the tower long after the sun had set and the moon had risen, lighting up the battlefield like the pictures you see in the history books, the light making the scene so horrifically beautiful, that you don't know whether you want to rejoice or cry.

It was strangely calm, as if what had taken place had just been a bad dream, you could almost forget it had happened, if not for the anguished sobs still echoing from devistated loved ones below.

_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into you darkest hour  
and I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you_

I shivered as I suddenly realised how cold it is, I turned to him and saw he had gone back to staring forlornly below, I glanced down only to see red hair, a Weasley, which one I couldn't be sure, I saw the figure fall to its knees, obviously discovering the body of a friend maybe even family, I reached out to take his hand, offering what comfort I could give, and I felt him tighten his grip, showing he understood.

_And when, when the night falls on you, baby  
you feeling all alone  
you won't be on your own  
_

Its true you know, that there is a calm before the storm, he hit when we least expected it, it was a party, some dance to celebrate something, I can't remember what it was, there was a small group of children, first years I think, they decided to go up to bed, it was their screams that told us something was wrong, the only consolation is that they didn't suffer for long.

I didn't think after that everything jus blurred into one, all I can remember now is the flashes of faces, the blood, the screams, and the death of those I love. I don't think I want to remember.

_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into you darkest hour  
and I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
_

We turned to each other and started towards the door, the only thing keeping us from once again breaking down was the death grip we had on each others hand, but for now we had to stay strong, we had to rebuild, and help those that were injured, now's not the time to mourn, we support those who can't support themselves, and we mourn when we can do it together, for now we fix the damage caused by a madman, in the hopes that we don't fall apart.

_Oh I'll stand by you  
_I'll stand by you.

I'll stand by you- Carrie Underwood

A/N- I know it's a little corny and rushed, but it just came to me while I was listening to this song, please let me know what you think, and constructive criticism is appreciated.

Also I know I don't mention any names, I thought id leave it to your imagination, but feel free to let me know who you thought was who  I had Draco and Harry in mind, It was Draco talking. But feel free to think of someone else.

Thanks for reading

Charlotte x


End file.
